An Unlikely Hero
by TealMoose
Summary: During a freezing day in Winter, the tables turn and Logan finally gets his chance to be the hero when his friend is in need. One-shot, No Slash. Dedicated to Falling to Fly.


**Hello everyone. The idea for this one-shot sort of came out of nowhere... I was just shoveling our driveway when- BAM. This strange idea pops into my head. So I finished my driveway (this was yesterday... before we got two feet of snow -.-) and ran inside so that I could type it up. So, wah-la. Here it is. What I hope is an angsty one-shot between Kendall and Logan. Oh! And this one-shot is dedicated to Falling to Fly, my bestest beastly angst twin. That's right. I said beastly. Cause she is able to put up with me and all of my messages and all of my editing requests! She actually edited half of this story... Hey Fly, guess what? I FOOLED YOU BACK! Didn't expect that, did ya? That's why I didn't show you the ending part of the story :D I know it's not JamesAngst, but I just felt that I needed this to be dedicated to you. So hopefully you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Do you?**

* * *

"Oof!"

"Come on Logan," Kendall teased. "Take it like a man!"

Logan scowled and glared at his blonde haired friend. It was about 23 degrees outside, and they were having a snowball fight in the middle of their local park. He had only agreed to the fight since both James and Carlos were home sick with a cold, and Kendall wasn't one of those people who did well by themselves. If he hadn't come?

Well, let's just say that he would have a huge phone bill at the end of the month.

"Technically, I'm not a man yet since I'm only fourteen," he countered, sticking his index finger up as he stated the fact, "although, in some tribes…"

Kendall groaned and threw his head back, preparing himself for the onslaught of information that he was about to receive. Once you got Logan started, he never stopped. Or at least, not until you agreed with him. Kendall looked at Logan and smiled, nodding his head as though he was listening. Logan was currently going on about something having to do with an African tribe and the coming of age ceremony…

_Just keep nodding… _Kendall thought to himself, crossing his arms in front of himself. The stainless steel chain around his wrist made light tinkling sound as it hit against the zipper of his jacket. He watched Logan's smile get larger as he recited all of the information that he knew, feeling proud of himself and happy that he had someone to listen to his speech.

Logan was just one of those people.

Out of all of the friends, Logan had to be the most self conscious. He was an introvert, whereas everyone else was an extrovert. If he didn't think people would like what he was saying, he wouldn't speak up. He never voiced his opinion, in fear that it would upset someone. And like he was doing now, he wouldn't go on his little rants without knowing that there was someone that wouldn't make fun of him for his knowledge. He was obviously brilliant and wise beyond his years. This is how he earned himself the title of "The Brain" of the group. James being "The Looks", Carlos being "The Daredevil", and Kendall being "The Leader".

And Kendall certainly _was _the leader. He was confident and strong, as well as very… passionate? Everyone in the grade knew that Kendall had a temper. One that could be uncontrollable at times. This is probably why he made such a great hockey player. Kendall, like it was mentioned before, is very passionate.

As well as extremely protective, of his friends in particular.

The many kids in their grade had learned that if you mess with any of the three guys, you are more than likely going to earn yourself a black eye. Or some chipped teeth. Or some- well, you get the point.

"Haha, you get what I mean, right?" Logan chuckled and looked expectantly at Kendall, waiting for a reply.

Kendall's eyes widened as he stuttered over his words, "Uh, yeah. Of course!" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at Logan like he understood every word that he was saying. His brainy friend went right back into talking. Kendall sighed out of annoyance.

Ever since the beginning of their friendship, Kendall had always been a bit more protective over Logan than the rest of the boys. It was probably because Logan seemed so small to him. So fragile. And, Logan was the only one in the group who actually _needed _protection most of the time. You see, Logan was what most people would call, _a dork. _Or, _a nerd_. And what you could probably conclude from this, is that Logan is often bullied for his intelligence. Usually from people who were less than competent and usually below the normal GPA standards. At a younger age, Logan had been terrorized in the school hallways; having his books shoved out of his hands, and some bullies going as far as breaking one of his many calculators.

All of this bullying only ever happened with Logan though. Kendall was far too threatening to want to approach, James was obviously too popular to touch, and Carlos… well, he was Carlos. Big ball of energy and endless amount of fun. Nobody would even think about being the cause of a frown on the Latino boy's face.

But Logan was another story. He had a non-threatening appearance, wasn't popular at all, and was actually quite timid around people that weren't his friends.

Hence, the reason why he was such an easy target.

"Didn't you pay attention at all during History last year?" Logan smiled and shoved his mitten covered hands into his pockets, looking at Kendall with his eyebrows raised. Kendall chuckled and walked over to Logan's side, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Nope," he smiled, "which is exactly why I've got you!" Logan sighed but continued smiling, throwing Kendall's arm off of his shoulder.

"Come on Knight, let's get this snowball fight over with." They both walked over to their respective snowy areas; Logan's a full blown ice fortress, and Kendall's just a small mound of fluff.

Logan took in a deep breath of the chilly air, letting it out and closing his eyes. This was it. He just _had _to beat Kendall. Every single year he had always pummeled the other guys with his precise throws and the unbreakable protecting walls. Kendall was usually last to get hit. Always him and Kendall in the final showdown. And this year? He wasn't going to have it any other way. He would beat Kendall as per usual, and then they would go home and have some hot chocolate.

Maybe even visit Carlos and James on the way down.

His nimble fingers worked on rounding the snowball when he decided to start calling out threats; throw Kendall off his game, maybe.

"Hey Kendall!" Logan called and stuck his head up, peering over his wall just enough so that only his forehead and eyes could be seen.

Kendall looked over with a glare in his eyes, a scowl set on his lips. He had a giant pile of snowballs lying on the ground right next to him. _Oh no. He's really going all out for this one, isn't he? _Logan thought to himself, gulping when he saw Kendall begin to move his pile towards the front of his fort.

"What do you want, my most despised arch nemesis?" Kendall never looked up from the task that he was doing.

"Well, I was just thinking about something." Logan teased, "That maybe, with just enough force and accuracy, I could throw a snowball at your face, thus causing your nose to fall off. Maybe your real nose is hidden under that one!" A snowball came hurdling towards Logan which immediately caused him to duck. _And so the game begins…_

He laughed loud enough for Kendall to hear and began piling his snowballs up in his arms. Logan peered through the small little window he had created and saw the malicious smile on Kendall's face as he started to make his ways towards Logan's fort. He then made eye contact with him.

Logan yelped and put his back against the wall, peering over to see how close Kendall was. To his calculations, his friend would be outside of his wall and chucking snowballs in his face in approximately 14.76 seconds. Logan knew he had to make his move, now or never.

" Here goes nothing!" He sighed, and lifted an arm above his head, his fingers wrapped around an delicate ball of frozen liquid. Logan drew his arm back and squinted his eyes; he needed to pick his trajectory point. Somewhere that wouldn't bleed if he hit too hard, but would effectively slow Kendall down… _Aha! _Logan mustered up all of the force he could and threw forward, letting the snowball roll off his fingertips.

Kendall's eyes widened as he saw the oncoming attack. He attempted to cover himself with his arms, but seeing as they were filled with snowballs, he couldn't move them around too much. The snowball fired flew through the air, falling, falling, falling… and… _gotcha_.

"Pfft!" Logan muffled his laugh as Kendall fell sideways into the snow, moaning and rolling around in the fluffy snow. _I win! _Logan smiled to himself and walked out from behind his fort, going over to see if his friend was alright.

He shuffled closer to the mass of blonde hair and green eyes. Which were scrunched up in pain at the moment. As soon as Kendall could feel someone looming over him, he lashed out, grabbed Logan's ankle and pulled him to the ground.

"Eeep!" Logan squealed as he descended face first into the snow. "Oof!"

Kendall chortled and rolled his now unmoving friend over, only to be met by Logan's red and wet face. That was now sporting a smirk.

"You're such a sore loser." He chuckled, scooting closer to Kendall's side and looking up into the pale blue sky, watching as a couple of clouds drifted further and further away.

"Well, you didn't have to hit me… you know, _there!_" Kendall gestured his hands down to his abdomen area and Logan simply laughed.

"Hey, I still won didn't I?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows and turning his head to the side to look at Kendall. Kendall frowned while his hands fumbled with the silver chain around his wrist. Logan knew that he wasn't really upset. He just wasn't okay with losing.

"Yeah. I guess," Kendall admitted still staring into the sky, "but next year you won't get so lucky!" Logan smiled and was happy with the answer that he received. It was probably the best that he would get.

Eventually the both drifted into quiet, each of them staring off into the sky.

He didn't know how long they had been sitting there, but it was starting to get dark. Logan sat up from where he was sitting and brushed himself off, shivering when he felt the snow finally seeping through his jacket and into his used-to-be dry clothing. Not to mention, the temperature was beginning to drop significantly and the air was getting chillier by the minute.

"Come on Kendall, let's go home before your mom starts to worry." Logan looked to his blonde friend and waited for a response. Getting onto his feet and staggering over to Kendall's side, Logan could still see that his friend was staring into the sky. Or even into space.

"Uh, Kendall? You okay?" Logan's eyebrows furrowed and his lips pouted. He had his concerned face on. Kendall seemed to have sensed his stare as his head snapped towards Logan's direction. Kendall sighed and pushed himself off the ground.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just…_thinking._" He mumbled holding his hands out so that Logan could help him up. Logan grabbed his friend's gloved hands and pulled, hefting him off the ground.

"You? Thinking?" he mocked, sticking his tongue out at Kendall. His friend faked a laugh.

"Haha, Logie. Very funny. But yes, I really was thinking." Logan studied his friend's face, concerned that something was bothering him. The great thing about Logan was that he could tell if there was something wrong in a matter of seconds, and then he would know the best possible way to handle the situation. He knew when his friend's wanted to be left alone, and when they wanted someone to talk to.

Which is why at the moment, he knew that Kendall needed to talk.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Logan inquired, his voice soft and a bit higher, as though he was talking to a scared animal that would become feral if approached wrong. Which he was sort of doing at the moment. Kendall wasn't the type of person who would open up to other people easily.

He rarely ever displayed his deeper emotions to his friends. Only his happy ones. So when he was feeling down, you had to be careful. If you demanded to know what's wrong, he'd snap at you and give you a black eye. If you try to say "everything will be okay" without meaning it, he'll snap at you and give you a black eye. Basically, if you do anything that bothers him while he's upset, he'll make you feel absolutely horrible about yourself, and then top it off with a black eye.

That's just how Kendall works.

Logan went over to his friend's side as they started walking back in the direction of the Knight house. The field that they were playing in was huge, so it would take a good five-ten minutes to cross the entire thing. Just enough time to get Kendall to spill.

Kendall frowned and looked over Logan once, as though he was making sure he was safe or something. The blonde sighed defeated and raised his right arm, pulling up his sleeve to show off the chain around his wrist.

_Oh. _

"Why are you upset about that?" Logan asked, trying to understand why Kendall was worrying about this again.

Kendall just shook his head and looked dejectedly at the ground, shoving his hands into his pockets. His adams apple moved up and down, as though he was trying to say something but it wouldn't come out. Kendall's mouth opened and closed, no words being formed.

"It's nothing." He finally replied, kicking up the snow in front of him. Logan was about to open his mouth in protest when he heard a couple of people shouting from the distance. He could just barely make out two blurry forms that were walking towards him and Kendall. Logan grabbed Kendall by the hand and started pulling him along, trying to get a better look at the people who were calling out to them.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kendall tried pulling his hand from Logan's grasp, but there was no avail. Logan had a bad feeling brewing in his stomach, and he was bringing Kendall along just in case. The snow crunched under their feet and slowed down their pace, as though it was trying to stop them from moving forward. The white crystals glistened in the darkening sky. It would've been lovely. But they just _had _to come. They just _had _to ruin everything.

Logan was about 20 feet from the two men when he realized that they weren't men at all. In fact, they were mere teenagers. One was tall and lanky just like Kendall, but with a meaner face and an unruly slouch. His black hair had a single blonde streak in it coming across his face and into his dark and sneering eyes. His teeth were a tinge yellow; probably from the smoking that he did behind the bleachers at school.

The other boy, about James's height, stood a good head over the blonde-streak dude. His hair was brown and cut close to his scalp in a buzz. His thick and gruesome eyebrows stood prominent over his icy blue eyes, causing him to look even more menacing than he actually was. He stood there cracking his knuckles, his chapped lips curling up into a disturbing smile.

Jared Moretti and Henry Larkin. The toughest guys on the hockey team. Runners up for team captain. Local dimwits. Logan's own personal bullies.

These two had made it their personal mission to make Logan's life a living hell on the team. They checked him into the boards, the served the puck to everyone _but _him… and they were constantly threatening him in the locker rooms. Now, his friend's did try to help him with the bullying, but they could never catch the pair in the act of acting out towards their youngest member.

This infuriated Logan, because they would always act as though nothing was wrong in front of the rest of the team. In fact, they were more than happy to be kind and friendly to Kendall and James. Logan and Carlos on the other hand… Well, they just flat out ignored Carlos. He was probably too aware and crazy for them to fool. But Kendall and James, they worshipped. Probably because they were the only even match for the two, or because James and Kendall were currently the only ones who would call them out in seconds or who would threaten them back. And the two messed up freaks respected that. Sort of.

So while they fooled everyone else, Logan continued to get bullied.

Logan snapped out of his trance and began to pull Kendall's hand back, trying to walk away from the two guys so that they wouldn't have to talk to them.

"Come on Kendall, can we go now?" He begged, looking up at Kendall while holding his arm with two hands. He wanted out. Now.

But Kendall had a determined face on. He knew about the bullying. He hadn't seen it before, but he knew about it. Kendall took a protective stance in front of his shorter friend and shook loose his hand, moving it to the front and crossing his arms on his chest. He wasn't letting these two near his friend.

Kendall had always been aware of their phony kind actions toward him and James. He had always suspected something was up, which is why he always brushed them off and turned the other way. While they ignored Carlos, he ignored them. So while Logan attempted to pull him back, he pulled forward, coming nose to nose with the tall boy Henry.

"What are you two doing here?" He snarled, getting up in Henry's space. Henry took a small step back but sneered, continuing to stretch out his muscles and hands. He nodded his head toward where Logan was hidden behind Kendall.

"We're here to take care of a little problem, Knight, so why don't you just go home and let us do what we do best." Henry taunted him in a higher pitch than usual, talking to Kendall like he was an idiot. Which he would have none of.

"Sorry, but I don't think that's happening." Kendall took another step forward, shoving Henry's arm. Jared's eyes turned to slits, his irises turning pitch black. Logan let out a small gasp, causing Kendall to push him further behind.

"How about you and your friend leave this park and bother someone else." Kendall pointed to Jared and then to their car that was parked in the distance. "Nobody wants you here." Logan squeaked from behind, moving to Kendall's side a bit more. Henry shot a nasty glare over Kendall's shoulder, making Logan regret his choice of words.

"Trust me Kendall. It would be better if you left now. We want nothing to do with you, just your measly little _Looogie!_" Jared drew out Logan's nickname in a way that made him want to dig himself a hole and stay in it. Kendall let out a sharp laugh and held his arms up. There was no way that he was taking this crap.

"Go. Away. _Now._" Kendall said under this breath, his teeth beginning to grind together with his anger. His eyes had a darker look to them all of a sudden, and his knuckles were turning white from how tight he was clenching them. Jared and Henry snickered, only walking closer to him and Kendall instead of retreating back.

Henry sighed, "Well, I guess we'll just have to deal with you as well. Believe me Kendall, I didn't want to have to do this." He let out a mock sniffle and looked to the ground. Kendall raised his eyebrows in confusion and looked back at Logan, who merely shrugged his shoulders. Kendall looked back to Henry only to be met with a fist flying at his face. Kendall ducked and stumbled away, leaving Logan out wide in the open.

While Kendall went at it with Henry, Jared stayed behind and looked at Logan with a menacing glint in his eyes. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time…" He rolled his shoulders and then his smile disappeared. Before Logan could make sense of what was going on, a blur of Jared's coat came running at him, tackling him to the ground.

Logan had the breath knocked out of him as he moaned into the snow, coughing as he tried to take in some air. But Jared wouldn't have any of that. He picked him up by the collar, still sitting on top of him, and began to ram his head into the snow. Logan's face turned bright red, not only from the freezing snow, but from the embarrassment of it all as well. He flailed his limbs around, trying to catch Jared with his foot, his arm, anything.

Logan kicked his boot off of his foot, successfully catching Jared with a hard _thunk _to his head. Jared backed off of Logan and took a moment to rub the back of his head, feeling the bump that was beginning to form. Logan looked around, panicking. He didn't know what to do. He looked to his right and saw Kendall and Henry going all out in the now packed snow. Logan could've sworn he saw a glint of something silver with a glazed color of red.

He turned back to where Jared was sitting dazed on the ground, now with a furious look on his putrid face. Logan realized that Kendall was too busy at the moment to come and rescue him. He would have to be his own hero this time.

Logan took the opportunity of Jared sitting on the ground to build up enough courage to take a running leap onto the bully. Which he did. Quite successfully, in fact. Jared laid on the ground, stunned into silence as Logan proceeded to punch the boy in the face, only to be punched back a couple of times. Logan was proud of himself. He could feel his eye beginning to swell, and the blood leaking from his aching nose, but he couldn't help the smile that formed its way onto his face as he took one last blow at his three-year tormenter.

This was revenge for all of the times that he had been too afraid to walk into the locker room with his friends, for all of the times that he has had to buy a new graphing calculator because some 'just happened' to drop it down the public toilet, and for all of the times that he has been forced to stay home from hockey practice in fear that he would just be hurt and bullied again.

Logan hopped off of his attacker and wiped off his hands on his pants, grimacing when he felt the bruising and soreness of his now aching knuckles. _In the movies they make it look so easy! _He sucked in a breath and cooled his hands down on some snow nearby. He heard shuffling sounds and was preparing himself to go ninja on Jared again, but instead turned around to see Henry and Jared running back to their car, as fast as they could go in their drooping pants. They jumped into their car and slammed the doors closed, their tires squealing as they took off in a rush.

Logan beamed and jumped into the air, silently cheering to himself. He beat up one of the toughest bullies in his school. By himself. He protected himself! Logan turned with a giant smile on his face, wanting to tell Kendall of his success, but he was instead met with the sight of Kendall sitting on the ground, his arms wrapped around his chest.

"Kendall! What happened?" He stomped through the snow, his breath coming in heavily as he tried to see what was wrong with his friend.

Kendall's head tilted upwards to face Logan's and that's when Logan's heart plummeted to his feet. There were tears stained down Kendall's paling face, dark bruising around his eyes. But what made him panic more was the red pattern blossoming like a rose upon Kendall's stomach. Logan yelped and dropped to his knees right next to his ailing friend.

This was bad. Really extremely bad.

"Logan, it hurts. A lot. He had a blade. I don't know…" Kendall gasped, his breath coming out in white puffs from the cold air. The temperature was dropping, Kendall was bleeding, and Logan was in full out panic mode. Kendall made a whimpering noise, immediately bringing Logan back to reality. "Make it stop. Please make the bleeding stop! Come on Logan, I know you can do it. Please!" He begged, his reddening eyes tearing up even more. Even when he was bleeding out, he still managed to give a small pep talk.

"Alright, um, Kendall you need to move your hands. I need to see where he got you." Logan whispered, attempting to see the damage that was caused to his friend. Kendall hissed in pain as his removed his arms, only to reveal a medium length slash across his stomach.

"This isn't good… Hey, Kendall! Stay awake. You have to stay awake for me, okay?" Logan patted his friend's cheek when he saw his eyes begin to drift closed. Kendall was losing too much blood. He needed to be taken to the emergency room _now. _Or he might not make it.

Kendall nodded and dragged his eyes open again, diverting them back and forth between the dark sky so that he wouldn't lose consciousness. As Logan worked on using his scarf as a makeshift bandage, Kendall began to berate himself in his head.

_If you were normal, this wouldn't have been so serious… _he glared with distaste down at the stainless steel bracelet that rested on his right wrist, turning a shade of red with the blood that was beginning to drip down his arm.

Upon the small bracelet, there was a flat area where clean and neat cursive wrote out the damned word that made his life _that _more difficult.

_Hemophiliac._

Have you ever wondered why he was always trying to prove himself in fights? Why he refused to let other people push him around and hurt him? Well, it's all because he's a hemophiliac. When he starts bleeding, he doesn't stop. He _can't _stop. As much as he begs for something to happen, nothing does, and the life just continues to pour out of him.

So as he sits there, his eyes widening and his head beginning to feel dizzy, he wonders what is going to happen to him this time. It's just that… the slash is so big, and there is so much blood. Even the snow around him has been dyed a deep shade of red.

That's what he had been thinking about earlier. What would happen if one time- he didn't make it to the hospital. If he didn't receive the dose of Factor 8 in time, and get back the blood that he had involuntarily lost.

Kendall stared up into the eyes of his panicking friend, who was now covered in the blood that he was in such desperate need of. He could see the now swollen eye, and the red that ran from his nose. Logan had fought off Jared all by himself. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

Logan took notice in this without relinquishing the pressure that he was forcing on Kendall's open wound. He might as well ask, since it would help keep his friend awake. He had called the ambulance a couple of minutes ago while Kendall was zoned out, begging them to come as fast as possible.

"W-what's got you so happy?" Logan questioned, pushing harder in hopes that it might seize the oncoming blood flow. He knew the chance of that was unlikely though.

Kendall gasped in pain and scrunched his eyes shut, taking in a ragged breath through his lips that were tinged blue. It was freezing outside, and it wasn't doing either of them any good. Logan could feel his teeth beginning to chatter, and his fingers were turning numb.

Kendall turned his head and let out a breathy chuckled. It sounded more like a whimper. "W-well, I-I was just t-thinking about how y-you f-fought Jared off b-by yourself." Logan smiled and took his hat off, putting it under Kendall's beanie covered head in hopes that it would bring more comfort. He decided to keep up the conversation with the paling blonde.

"Hey, I can hold my own once in a while!" He feigned that he was insulted in hope that it would keep his friend talking. He could hear sirens wailing. _Come on… Get here faster!_

Kendall let out a grunt of discomfort and began to cough, sounding like he was hacking up a lung. Logan's fought off the urge to faint in fear, which he so normally did in times of distress.

His friend was bleeding to death, and because of his condition, there was nothing he could do about it. Logan stared down at his hands which were stained red with his best friend's blood. With his brother's blood. Tears began to spring into his eyes.

Kendall took notice in this as well and lifted a shaking hand to Logan's knee when his coughing subsided. His friend's always came before himself, and he didn't like seeing Logan cry. It disturbed him to his very core.

Logan sniffled and took his Kendall's hand, he flinched when he felt how cold it was. It was as cold as death. He could also feel the tremors running nonstop through Kendall's freezing body, which only made him feel even more helpless. Kendall took Logan's silence as an opportunity to speak.

"L-Logie, I k-know you c-can p-p-protect yourself." He gasped, trying to keep his eyes focused on Logan's face. But his vision was beginning to get blurry, and Logan was becoming just a dark blob. The fact that it was almost completely dark out wasn't helping either.

"I-I j-just never e-expected you t-to b-be _my_ h-hero." He chuckled and let a tiny smile form on his paper white face. Logan laughed through his cries, wiping at his eyes while still holding onto his Kendall's hand. That's him. The hero disguised as a nerdy teen who gets bullied. Maybe he could go to Carlos and have his friend come up with his super hero name…

Logan's head whipped around when he saw the snow become illuminated with blue and red swirling lights, creating a flashing light show upon the empty white canvas. Tears fell freely from his eyes now, not only from fear, but from hope as well. Kendall let out a breathy sigh, and Logan's head immediately turned to his friend, this irrational fear that Kendall had just died filling his every thought.

But he hadn't. He was still holding on. And he continued to hold on as the paramedics strapped him onto a stretcher, and as they poked and prodded him with needles. He didn't even complain when they stuck an IV containing Factor 8 rather harshly into his arm, or when they hooked him up to an emergency machine that was putting some stranger's blood into him. He just flinched and shut his eyes, trying to relax his breathing and keeping himself from shouting any rude comments as the paramedics worked on him in the moving vehicle.

Logan, on the other hand, was a completely different story. He yelled at the paramedics whenever he saw or heard that Kendall was having any discomfort, and he would always smack their hands away when they attempted to help him with his bloody nose and swollen eye, insisting that "I'm not important, he is, so do your job and save him!".

The ride in the ambulance was dreadful for him, seeing as Kendall had lost consciousness about halfway through. He had panicked and flipped out, but the paramedics assured him that he was beginning to stabilize and that he _should be _resting at the moment.

So now, he was sitting in the white hospital room, watching Kendall's chest move up and down with each deep breath that he took in. He smiled sleepily as he listened to the stuffed up snores of Carlos sleeping on the couch, and the occasional wheezes from James sleeping in the chair.

Kendall was safe now. His friends were all with him, and Logan was satisfied.

He was Kendall's hero.

_Captain Calculator... _Logan smiled and let his eyes slip closed, _Yeah. That'll work._

* * *

***Depressing music plays in the background* I know! I fail at endings. I decided to make a weird ending for this just cause... I feel the story was lacking a bit on the "happy" end, so I decided to put Logan's super hero name at the end... Yep. Captain Calculator. He solves your toughest equations and hits his victims with Pi! Ahaha, get it? Yeah. I think Logan would make a good superhero in the whole spandex get-up. **

**Oh and by the way, Romantic Heart readers, I'll be working on one-shots a bunch until I get over my writers block with RH, so please bear with me? It'll be a while, and I'm sorry that I had to put it on Hiatus. I just don't want to write something up for you guys right now and have it sound like crap. Hopefully you'll all stick with me! I love you all!**

**I hope you liked it :D Reviews?**

**Whatever the aliens say,**

**TealMoose**


End file.
